


5 times Minato tried to find Ryoji a hobby + 1 he actually succeeded

by SoraHinari



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, No Personas, Post-Canon, hobby searching, idiots being idiots, not really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: Ryoji comes back to the dorm with Minato after about 5 years, all the previous SEES members have moved on in their personal lives achieving great things... But some things stay all the same, like how Ryoji always puts Minato before everything and everyone, including himself. Minato wants to change that, he wants to help Ryoji find something he truly enjoys. Therefore he gathers all his friends to a meeting, to find the embodiment of Death himself a freaking hobby!
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Mochizuki Ryoji/Persona 3 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	5 times Minato tried to find Ryoji a hobby + 1 he actually succeeded

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing Minako's route in Persona 3 Portable I really found so cute how Ryoji finds everything so beautiful but feels sad cause his conscious knows that he will be the reason for their end. After thinking a bit I wanted to write this so... it is mainly an impulse thing haha, hope you enjoy it nevertheless!

**I. How about some modeling? (Yukari + Mitsuru)**

Minato asked and the whole group of SEES complied, Ryoji was kind of down ever since him and Minato returned to the dorms that were now just where the previous SEES was staying out of nostalgia and well... affordability, not that Mitsuru had any issue with that. Since they were free the upcoming Friday, Mitsuru and Yukari decided to grab Ryoji and go shopping to model out some clothes, after all Mitsuru was helping Yukari with the choices she had to do for her job after all. The scarf wearing boy was shocked to say the least but he managed to follow suit, Minato at the entrance of the dorm waving at the three of them

Reaching the crowded mall Ryoji looked around and then at the two girls who were smiling up at him, making sure he was the target of their attention he tilted his head in question. Mitsuru was the first one to answer to his weird look.

"Don't worry Ryoji, we came here with an idea, Yukari's company is searching for a new male model you see." She allowed Takeba to fill in the rest.

"And we thought you would be the best candidate! After all you are handsome and your fashion sense doesn't make anyone want to throw up, quite the opposite, I would say you are quite stylish Ryoji-kun!" seeing Ryoji blinking a bit Yukari grabbed his wrist and started dragging him to a store chuckling, Mitsuru following shortly.

Inside the store Yukari and Mitsuru started picking outfits for Ryoji, who with a slight smile tried everything on but by the end he looked rather uncomfortable. Yukari stopped and sat next to him on the bench they had pilled all the already tried on clothes, she was worried since even his smile looked force by now... Looking down at her phone she noticed two things; they were there for more than two whole hours which probably placed a strain to Ryoji and that she had a message from Minato saying 'Is everything going okay? Ryoji doesn't answered my message... Is he doing alright?' so the normally cheerful girl frowned and started typing. Ryoji was removing the accessories he wore when Mitsuru brought them both drinks, taking it and thanking her as well Ryoji sipped some of the iced tea, it tasted like lemon and sweeteners, surprisingly he enjoyed it! Takeba then rose from her seat and nodded at Mitsuru before turning to Ryoji.

"Hey Ryoji-kun, why don't we return home? I just got a message from my company ends up they found a model after all" she said with a sad smile before starting to walk towards the entrance after Ryoji changed to his usual clothes. "I am again sorry Ryoji-kun I-"

"Don't worry about it Yukari-chan!" interrupted the taller boy "After all I doubt I am fit for such a job! I feel comfortable wearing what I wear not whatever they would want me to!" after some thinking he chuckled "Your clothes are like a second skin aren't they? It would tire me to change so often, I admire how you manage to do so Yukari-chan!"

With that and a pat on the back from Mitsuru who actually had two bags from the store they were in around her wrist, claiming that it would be rude to leave empty handed, all three of them started walking back to the dorms, the girl silently hoping that maybe the others had better ideas and chances of finding something Ryoji liked.

* * *

**II. What about some tech action? (Fuuka + Aigis)**

The next day was Saturday and Ryoji was up from early morning, cooking for the dorms and even serving Koromaru early breakfast. He started going room to room with plates on a tray and he left Fuuka's room for last after he knocked on Aigis' door and got no answer. Softly knocking on Fuuka's door this time he did get an answer from the other side, mainly a small voice saying coming and later on an also small figure opening the door. Ryoji stood there with a kind smile, the tray in his hands having two plates of pancakes with jam and fruit on top, figuring out that if Aigis is not in her room she would be spending time with Fuuka helping her out with a programme or something.

Without even having the time to react Fuuka dragged him in and closed the door, Ryoji confused played down the tray on the table of the room and nodded as a greeting to the blonde haired robot before turning to the petite girl of the group.

"What is wrong Fuuka-chan? Aigis-san?" looking around the room Ryoji saw Fuuka's laptop open with a second one next to it "Are you making a programme Fuuka-chan? I cannot wait to see it if that is the case!" he exclaimed grinning but then Fuuka started dragging him towards the desk.

"Oh yes! We are! How about you help us a bit Ryoji-kun?" pulling out a stack of papers she handed them over to Ryoji "I have whatever you need to type for the code here, do you think you can do it Ryoji-kun? I am searching for a partner in some programmes that I want to do!"

"Um..." thinking a bit the boy in the room chuckled awkwardly "I can try helping you out Fuuka-chan, although Aigis I bet is a better help than I am..." the robot then stood up and picked up her plate.

"I shall take a break, please work with Fuuka-san, Ryoji-san" said Aigis before smiling and sitting on the bed instead of the desk.

Ryoji sat to the spare laptop and started typing whatever Fuuka had given him, it was long long lines of code, most of them he didn't understand... Fuuka and Aigis talked about the programme with enthousiasm, he managed to follow somewhat but soon enough his eyes were closing, hours passed and his head laid on the laptop's keyboard, light breaths coming out of his lips. Fuuka noticed later and instantly informed Minato who carried him to his room. Aigis checked and notified them that he was just tired from too many hours in front of a computer screen.. Guess tech hobbies were a no go for Ryoji.

* * *

**III. He could always get into comic books! (Ken + Koromaru)**

During the past years Ken had become comfortable with what he liked, he didn't hide from anyone anymore, so what if he liked comic books and action figures? Junpei did too... not that Junpei was the best backup example but at least he had something. So when Minato asked them to try and find Ryoji a hobby that he will enjoy, Ken when his turn came suggested to take him to their local comic book store, it even had action figure painting, they could try it out together. Minato just said to go for it and the youngest member of the group sure did. He had taken a like to Ryoji, sure at first he seemed a bit weird, especially those years ago that he had no idea he was Death, but Ken found him cool, he had that vibe going for him of a mixed gentleness and roughness to him. 

On Monday after Ken returned from school he had spotted Ryoji leaning on one of the windows, a magazine resting on his lap but his blue eyes focused on the scenery outside. Walking carefully and slowly towards the older male, Ken stopped next to him Koromaru soon to join him and bark up at Ryoji who was shocked when turned around to face both the high-schooler and the adorable dog of the dorms. Closing properly the folded magazine Ryoji smiled as he fixed his scarf before he received a question from Ken.

"Ryoji-san, would you be able to join me? I want to buy something from a store nearby but usually Junpei comes with me, today he has practice so I really don't want to go alone..." after looking down a bit Ken looked back up at Ryoji who was still smiling "If you don't want to or have something better to do that's okay too!" he pointed out with Koromaru barking to support his statement.

"Come to think of it... I've never been to a store like that before Ken-kun! Junpei always made me wait outside, haha I think it was because the clerk was cute! Of course I will accompany you! With pleasure, let me go wear my jacket!"

And indeed right after Ryoji wore a warm jacket and fixed his scarf tighter around his neck, him and Ken started walking to the entrance where Koromaru ran after them in order to tag along, the boy who was Death laughed at that and opened the door for all of them to leave. It was a nice afternoon, the wind was blowing heavy though that was the main reason Ryoji had tucked his scarf inside his jacket and zipped the front all the way up. His eyes were traveling to the trees and how the light shifted when the wind moved their branches and leaves, but soon Ken came to a stop and so did he. 

Entering the shop Ryoji could sense the familiarity between Ken and the boy behind the counter, more or less his age... well his apparent age that is. The worker nodded and waved at him as well, to which Ryoji grinned and waved back before turning his attention to Ken who was picking out some comic books he was interested in. When Ken turned to him and asked him what he thinks, the boy wearing that bright yellow scarf was taken aback... He had no idea about what the comics were about but by looking at them he smiled gently and picked one up gently, one with a fantasy but dark themed cover.

"I don't think I would be able to follow them that well Ken-kun... The stories sound really complex to me, but..." a warm smile graced Death's lips "The artwork and work poured into a single volume looks amazing, such an impressive passion for someone to have... Truly beautiful." leaving the volume back at the rack with the others matching the random series he picked up Ryoji turned to look at Ken.

Koromaru had to bark slightly to wake up the younger one from his trance, shaking his head Ken blinked up at Ryoji who still had that gentle smile on his face and nodded with a grin of his own. It was fascinating to hear Ryoji speak for beauty, finding it in something he had absolutely no idea about was also admirable and Ken thought that it was worth mentioning to Minato when they returned home. Paying for the three comic volumes in hand Ken ran back to Ryoji and Koromaru who was wagging his tail happily, they all started walking back this time with small talk about the artwork Ken's comic had, Ryoji might not be the one who would share his hobby but he sure could strike some good conversation about them with him now.

* * *

**IV. I will try teaching him boxing. (Akihiko)**

Even if Mitsuru said something to the lines of 'Don't even try Akihiko, leave the sports part to Iori, you might even break the poor guy's nose!', Akihiko Sanada, the famous boxer, could of course not stand back and not try introduce their new pal to the world of boxing. Lowkey it was because he had taken a liking to the guy, Ryoji reminded him a bit of himself and Shinji, selfless at times, covering up his problems most of the time as well, refusing to talk about them to not burden others... Of course Ryoji didn't have the 'sometimes' selfless part, Ryoji Mochizuki was always selfless in his eyes... the only exception was Minato and that was because the latter pushed Ryoji to open up to him. 

Tuesday morning he noticed that Ryoji was in the kitchen making rice and curry for lunch, it smelled delicious so Akihiko walked there and tapped Ryoji's shoulder. Spinning around and smiling at the silver haired boxer, the cook chuckled and nodded.

"Good morning Akihiko-san! How come you are up so early? I thought you would be sleeping in after your match yesterday!" exclaimed Ryoji, taking note of Akihiko's surprised facial expression.

"You... watched my match yesterday?" asked the boxer, his matches were very late on tv and he doesn't expect anyone from the dorm to be awake to watch them, they usually just record and watch them together while they eat lunch or afternoon snacks.

"Oh of course I did! I do whenever I..." looking down at the rice boiling Ryoji allowed his smile to become slightly sad "Whenever I cannot sleep and Minato is already sleeping, I don't want to bother him so I turn the tv on to watch your matches whenever I notice that they are on... You did great yesterday, those moves were certainly impressive!" that sad smile became a grin as he turned off the fire under the rice to let it cool off.

Akihiko smiled and placed a strong grip on one of Ryoji's shoulders before speaking up.

"How about you coming to my practice today? I have a mock match to get me warmed up for later tonight, if you want you can just come and watch up close!" a grin rose to Akihiko's lips when Ryoji chuckled.

"Oh Akihiko-san, that would be quite the thrilling experience! When are we leaving?" Ryoji asked, genuinely interested.

"After lunch, I wouldn't miss homemade lunch for anything, I can already feel Shinji smacking me for even thinking of it!"

The two boys served the plates on the table and shouted for the rest of the dorm to step down and eat. The table was filled like every other lunch, that made all of them smile, they were a complete family now... But Akihiko thought about how Ryoji looked tired, he didn't want to tire him out so he decided to scrape his plan and actually just make him watch his practice, he could teach him boxing some other time. After eating the two left and Ryoji returned some hours after, looking drained out, mentioning to Minato that he felt tired from even watching how much energy Akihiko was putting out there during practice before falling asleep on the other's desk as the blue haired boy was studying for his college.

* * *

**V. Hey, maybe some baseball will be more of his taste! (Junpei)**

After all their failed attempts the group decided to let Ryoji rest for a couple of days before Junpei tried his turn, after all it was Junpei who they were talking about, he should have it easier with Ryoji than the rest did... right? That is what the whole group thought, well if you kicked Minato out of the tries cause he planned his own try on his own pace. So some days after Akihiko's turn, during the upcoming Friday, Junpei woke up Ryoji and dragged him with to the baseball court he had to train the kid team later in the day.

At first Junpei did some stretches with Ryoji following suit, he had made sure his friend wore comfortable clothes for this and believe Junpei when he says that they got into a ten whole minute argument about why Ryoji should just not wear his scarf that day. After the stretches they started running around the field but soon the shorter male took a stop to catch his breath, that worried Junpei who also stopped to support Ryoji on his side in order to make him sit down at the bench they had left their bags.

"Are you okay dude? I could swear I saw you turning more pale than you already are!" Junpei exclaimed with worry as he handed over to Ryoji a bottle of water.

"Oh? I am fine sorry to worry you Junpei!" with still a panting pace of breathing, Ryoji took the water, whispered a quick thank you before drinking a large gulp "I am just not used to running and exercising so much, I guess I should be, I heard it is good for one's health but... I was never much for athletics, I admire people who actually are though! You have such a large amount of stamina Junpei, I envy you!" laughing a bit before drinking some more water he noticed Junpei sitting down next to him.

"Hey Ryoji?" at that Ryoji answered with a 'hm' before Junpei continued "Why do you always leave anything you do to focus on Minato? I mean I get it, you two are like a thing now, I swear only bind people can't see it... but... why do you always put yourself second my dude?" his tone hid worry under it and Junpei got surprised when Ryoji started laughing, so much in fact that with his free hand started clutching his stomach "W-What is so funny?! Hey hey! Don't laugh when your bro is worried about you!"

"I am... I am sorry... I am just-" Ryoji's sentence was interrupted by his laughing again until he calmed down a bit "I found what you said funny that is all Junpei. I don't feel obliged to put Minato above everything if you are wondering about that, it is not out of guilt, pity or responsibility that I do it... After all you know how I feel right now don't you? I bet you felt the same with Chidori..." Ryoji sadly smiled up at Junpei who also smiled the same way back at him nodding "That is exactly how I feel now my friend, I once offered my life to him and I would do it any other time I had to in the blink of an eye, he is my priority cause I love him not cause I have to have him as one."

Junpei understood what Ryoji said, he understood all too well, he had played the scene with Chidori again and again in his head, asked himself if he would sacrifice himself again if that ever happened and the answer was always yes. He guessed that it was the same for Ryoji, if it ever occurred again Junpei could bet everything he had under his name that the boy known as Death would offer his life again and again, no doubt about it. Ryoji sat and watched the practice, he said to Junpei that he found beautiful how the kids cooperated into one big team and that he was proud of what his friend achieved as they both returned to the dorm to eat lunch.

* * *

**VI. I will try to find something for him to keep the beauty he cherishes so much always close... (Minato)**

The week ended and the next one started, Monday was hard enough to actually wake up to, the sun was shining and hell, Minato had Ryoji practically drag him out of bed so he could go to college. His classes were not really interesting that day either, he had just two classes with two hours each and he couldn't wait to return home. Of course the problem with Ryoji's hobby was still pending, none of his friends actually had achieved to find death something for him to enjoy. With that thought in mind, after his lessons were over Minato started walking back to the dorm, he decided that maybe going on foot would allow him to think.

As he walked his eyes wandered around the scenery, he remembered how Ryoji always mentioned that things were beautiful in their own way, how he found out beauty and appreciated even things that others took for granted like how the leaves turned into various shades of greens, how the sun shifted between them creating different shapes or how the clouds in the sky slowly changed in shade and shapes, separating from each other some times as they stargazed during the night. Minato always found impressive, how Ryoji, Death of all people and beings, found every single thing to have its own unique sense of beauty and he always found it quite depressing that Ryoji felt sad for said beauty cause he could never preserve it, cause he would be the reason it is taken away, after all Death is the end of all as many say.

Passing by a bookstore Minato thought of photography, but Ryoji didn't even looked interested when Fuuka had tried it with Yukari although he did pose for some pictures, he was a handsome guy everyone could see that much. Taking a stop in front of the bookstore he took a deep breath but then his eyes fell on a leather sketch book, it was black but with silver lined letters it had a small script at the bottom right that said 'Sketch out your dreams'. He found it somewhat cute, sweet and quite fitting for Ryoji. Then the idea came to him, why not get him into sketching? That way he could keep whatever he finds beautiful preserved into a sketch, cherished always close to him.

After the puzzle pieces clicked into place in his mind, Minato rushed in the bookstore, picked up the sketchbook, some pencils coloured ones included and erasers before paying and returning to the dorm.

Instead of entering his room when he went up the stairs, he waved to Ken and Koromaru who were sitting at the couch watching a tv show since Ken's school was closed for the day and went to Ryoji's door that was the one right across his. Knocking once was enough, the door opened and revealed that bright coloured scarf and white grin. Ryoji pulled him in before closing the door and hugging him, protests of mumbled 'personal space' were ignored, not that Minato actually minded since he did hug back letting his college bag fall to the floor but still keeping the plastic one from the bookstore around his wrist.

"What do you have there my dearest?" Ryoji asked with a gentle smile on his face as he sat on his bed supporting his body on his palms. 

Minato could easily imagine Pharos, sitting on his own bed like that, swinging his legs back and forth from the edge while humming a random melody. That thought made him smile, not that he wasn't already, before sighing and sitting next to Ryoji placing the bag in his hands. Ryoji proceeded to open it and his eyes lightened up, it was like seeing a child receiving a birthday gift. 

"Minato you... didn't have to go out of your way to buy me a gift... After all, the past week I've been nothing but a bother to our friends here in the dorm..." Minato in that statement rose one of his eyebrows giving Ryoji the sign to explain himself as to how "All of them are trying to get me into things they like, I understood that much, but I failed every and each attempt. I feel guilty to not meet their expectations." 

"Ryoji that... that was not the case entirely." Minato said before pinching the bridge of his nose "The whole group tried to find you a hobby because I asked them too... I don't want you to sit around here just waiting for me to come back, I feel it is unfair for you to just depend your whole day or even life around me Ryoji..." the other boy in the room chuckled a bit but Minato continued "I know you don't do it because you need to... I know you are being so selfless because that is how you are, but I thought that a hobby could help you find something else you liked at least for when I am away or busy to be with you..."

"So that is why... I see." With swift but gentle feathery movements, Ryoji unwrapped the sketchbook from the plastic wrap, placed the pencils on the now empty bag that was laying on his mattress and picked up the slim mechanical pencil with what looked to be soft gray tip "I appreciate it truly, I think sketching will truly help me... that way I can-"

"Portray all the beautiful things of the world?" Death nodded at how Minato completed his sentence like they did before when they first met "I figured that is why I-"

"Thought of sketching? Haha, I am sorry I couldn't help myself!" Ryoji smiled and positioned himself in a comfortable sitting pose with his legs crossed, his sketchbook supported on them as he winked at Minato "But since you thought of it, you will have to be my reference model~! Of to the window you go!"

Minato groaned and rolled his eyes, nevertheless he stood up, grabbed a chair and sat right next to the window looking outside. It was a beautiful day, the clouds were moving slowly on the bright blue sky, the warm sun rays poured into the room and soon the soft scratching of pencil on could be heard above their breathing. All made Minato smile softly and close his eyes before voicing a question he had.

"Why do you want to draw me anyways Ryoji?"

"But of course, because I found you to be the most beautiful sight of them all, my dearest."

The boy on the bed answered smoothly and laughed as Minato started mumbling how much he starts to regret ever thinking of this idea as a pink tint rose to his cheeks. But hey, at least in the end, they managed to find Death himself a hobby to enjoy, even if that made Minato pose for hours looking out a window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there .w.  
> Thank you for reaching the ending!  
> I hope you enjoyed my rambling!


End file.
